Después de la oscuridad
by Blim
Summary: La vida de Hinata Hyuuga era bastante común y a ella le gustaba que fuera así. Hasta que una mañana el destino decide ponerle frente al extraño Sasuke Uchiha, y todo lo extraordinario que nunca pensó vivir dio comienzo. UA Cap.1. Una mirada al vacío. "Se frenó en seco cuando vio la figura en el balcón contiguo... Definitivamente iba a saltar al vacío."


Naruto le pertenece al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo escribo para pasar el rato:

Capítulo 1: Una mirada al vacío.

Aún era penumbras cuando Sasuke se sentó en la cama. El aire de sus pulmones se vació terminando casi en un gruñido. Cada día desde su llegada, esas punzadas lacerantes aparecían despertándole, era como si un invisible par de heridas se negara a cerrar. Y desde luego que le gustaba sentirlas porque eran un recordatorio latente de su verdadera vida.

En coro, graznidos estruendosos se hicieron oír nada más salir al balcón. Apostados sobre el barandal, los cuervos callaron cuando el joven les dirigiera una mirada lúgubre, y bastó un ligero movimiento de su cabeza para que se fueran en vuelo. Sasuke miró los pájaros cruzar el cielo con tal libertad que sintió envidia.

El vientecillo frío del alba que apenas despuntaba revolvió más los cabellos negros. Se trepó al pequeño borde del balcón y suspirando hondo abrió los brazos en toda su extensión. El dolor en la espalda amenazó con partirlo aun con eso mantuvo la postura. Regresaría, y cuando eso sucediera, su padre y su hermano iban a arrepentirse de lo que le habían hecho. Una sombra vengativa cruzó su rostro y en su boca apareció una torcida sonrisa.

o0o

Hinata tomó con sumo cuidado la vasija que contenía el arbolito en miniatura. Hacía un mes que Ino se los obsequiara, en ese entonces era de un verde intenso sin embargo de unos días a la fecha empezaba a mostrar manchones amarillos en algunas ramitas. Había leído que los primeros rayos del alba eran los mejores para esa clase de especies y el sol comenzaba a despuntar por entre los edificios. Faltaban dos horas para ir a trabajar así que bien podría dejar en ese lapso a su bonsái tomar sol matutino.

" _A ti también te haría bien asolearte, mírate, estás demasiado blanca. Anda, pongámonos un bikini y larguémonos a la playa"_

Sonrió tímida al recordar la sugerencia de Ino. La playa no era lo suyo, y los bikinis menos. No creía jamás en la vida llegar a usar uno, no tenía las formas adecuadas para ello y su vergüenza nunca se lo permitiría. Se frenó en seco cuando vio la figura en el balcón contiguo. El joven estaba de pie sobre el barandal, con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza echada hacia adelante.

Definitivamente iba a saltar al vacío. Las ramitas del bonsái se sacudieron al comenzar a temblarle las manos.

— ¿Bu-enos días?

El joven continuó con la mirada contemplando el vacío. Hinata hizo una mueca, quizá su vecino iba a matarse y a ella sólo se le ocurría darle los buenos días. Es más, ¿le habría oído? Porque apenas se había escuchado a sí misma. Las manos le dolieron y se percató que era a causa de lo fuerte que sujetaba la pequeña maceta. ¿Y si iba por ayuda? No, mala idea, qué tal que él saltara justo en ese momento y todo por abandonarle. ¿Qué decirle?

El corazón se le detuvo, soltó el bonsái y la desesperación le hizo lanzar las manos al aire al ver al joven saltar.

o0o

La gravedad hizo su trabajo y Sasuke aterrizó pesadamente. La última vez que había hecho lo mismo las piernas no le habían respondido como se debiera y sus caderas habían soltado un sonido estrepitoso al estrellarse en la dura baldosa del balcón. Esta ocasión, habían soportado todo su peso. Caminaba, corría y ahora podía saltar y caer de pie. Tener al fin las piernas fuertes le aumentaba la confianza.

Los rayos del sol se intensificaron proyectándole una sombra que le hizo notar que no estaba solo. En el balcón contiguo la mujer más blanca que hubiera visto le observaba con gesto perturbado. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y los ojos lucían copados de lágrimas. Pensaba que la chica de peinado ridículo que siempre le buscaba conversación era la única viviendo en el departamento de junto. La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho y tragó dificultosamente.

—¿Es-está bien?

El tono de su voz fue apenas audible. No habían pasado ni dos segundos de esas dos palabras cuando advirtió como el rostro de la joven se poblaba por completo de rojo, el que después bajara la vista hizo que el llanto corriera sobre sus mejillas. Titubeante continuó:

— Es que p-pensé que… Lo-lo vi allí y…

Sasuke la vio fijamente y la voz pareció extinguírsele a la mujer.

— ¿Y…?

Le inquirió pero no hubo respuesta. Estática y por completo enmudecida, sólo le miraba con aprensión. El rojo violento seguía en las facciones femeninas cuando Sasuke se dio media vuelta y entró al departamento. La paciencia no era su fuerte y perder el tiempo con cosas sin importancia no hacía más que enfurecerle.

o0o

En un andar decidido lo vio encaminarse al interior. El sol había iluminado la espalda masculina dejando ver un par de marcas. Hinata se sujetó con fuerza del barandal porque creyó que se desplomaría. El juego de emociones que había acabado de experimentar le tenían el corazón como si hubiese corrido millas sin detenerse. Sin embargo, sabía bien que los últimos instantes eran los que le tenían así, la sensación que le había dejado el verse en la mirada negra del joven era algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Había sido una clase de ahogo, un sentimiento inexplicablemente aterrador. Como si un abismo de desolación le hubiera engullido por unos segundos.

— Listo, el baño es tuyo.

Tenten llegó hasta ella, una toalla lila le envolvía el cabello.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

Entre tartamudeos le contó a su compañera de departamento lo sucedido. Tenten se asustó ligeramente acabando por reír cuando Hinata terminara. Aunque luego su semblante se tornó un tanto agrio.

—Malagradecido, mira que largarse de ese modo... Pero supongo que es así, van dos veces que me lo encuentro, lo saludo y sólo me lanza una miradilla medio despectiva…

La compañera de Hinata comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras despotricaba sobre su vecino, apuntando a cada rato lo atractivo que era. Hinata no pudo si no sonreír ante las ocurrencias que salían de Tenten.

— No será que tiene la enfermedad esa que hace que tengan dificultades de sociabilización, el ese Síndrome de Aspersor.

— Asperger.

— Eso. Podría ser, eso explicaría que sea tan guapo y tan mierda.

— Tenten…

— Ash, alguien tenía que decirlo.

El sol que ya brillaba más fuerte y la compañía dicharachera de Tenten fueron carta fuerte para ganarle al malestar que continuaba en ella. Un baño caliente terminaría por aligerarle de nuevo.

— Anda a bañarte o se te hará tarde. Aún tienes que secarte el cabello... ¡Ay no!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡El bonsái!

Hinata miró que su amiga se agachaba a levantar lo que quedaba del pequeño obsequio.

— No debiste dejarlo tanto al sol. — Oyó que le decía. — Ino nos hará un drama…

La garganta se le secó por completo a Hinata cuando viera el maltrecho arbolito. Distaba mucho de lo que había sacado, pues en las manos de Tenten sólo había lo que parecía un yerbajo seco, como si el bonsái tuviera días muerto.

. . .

Me enfrasco en la aventura y responsabilidad de escribir algo que no es un one shot. Espero que resulté entretenido y, pues, acompáñenme a descubrir qué pasa después.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
